The present invention relates to a cable end connector, and more particularly to a cable end connector accurately positioning a terminal therein and reliably mating with a complementary connector.
Cable end connectors are often used for transmitting Radio-frequency (RF) signals. The cable end connectors normally have a terminal received in a housing thereof to mate with a complementary plug. Such a conventional cable end connector is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,877. The cable end connector includes a dielectric member holding a central terminal within an outer conductive shell. The central terminal has a U-shaped connection portion for connecting with a coaxial cable and a coupling portion for mating with a complementary plug. As disclosed in this patent, in assembly, an upper side wall of the dielectric member and a holder portion of the outer shell are bent substantially at a right-angle to hold the connection portion of the terminal and an inner conductor of the coaxial cable within the dielectric member and to crimp the coaxial cable braiding to the connector outer shell.
However, the terminal is connected to the coaxial cable before assembly to the housing, thus it cannot be precisely positioned. Any misalignment between the coaxial cable and the housing will adversely affect proper positioning of the terminal.
Hence, an improved connector for accurately and firmly positioning a terminal is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector accurately positioning a terminal and reliably mating with a complementary connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector having a retainer which reliably secures a coaxial cable therein.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for facilitating assembly of a cable end connector and for firmly connecting a coaxial cable therewith.
A cable end connector according to the present invention comprises a dielectric housing, a terminal received in the housing, a unitarily formed shell, and a retainer attached to the shell for holding a coaxial cable therein.
The housing includes a base portion and a tubular portion engaged with the base portion. The tubular portion axially defines a passageway therethrough. The terminal has a mating portion and a tail portion perpendicular to each other. The mating portion extends into the passageway for mating with a complementary connector. The tail portion is retained on the base portion for connecting with an inner conductor of the coaxial cable. The shell comprises a planar portion supporting the housing, and a trunk portion bendably connected to the planar portion and enclosing the tubular portion of the housing. A pair of arms rearwardly extend from the trunk portion. The arms and a portion of the retainer define a space for accommodating the tail portion of the terminal. The retainer has a braiding crimp at an end thereof extending rearwardly beyond the arms of the trunk portion for grounding a braiding layer of the coaxial cable.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.